12 years later
by pandabear1993
Summary: 12 years after the series ended. Everythign was going great. But then when 1 person is taken into the family things began to change.
1. Character

**Summary:**Almost 12 years have pasted and everything is mostly the same. But what will happen when things start to change in the family?

**Matt/Sarah:**

Joel Matthew-12

Noah Joshua-12

Leah Hope-4

**Mary/Carlos:**

Charles Miguel-16 (Charlie)

Jazmin Esmeralda-12 (Jas or Minnie)

Esperanza Joy-12

**Lucy/Kevin:**

Savannah Annie-15 (Anna or Savvy)

Zachary Kevin-11 (Zach)

Alexandria Faith-11 (Lex or Alex)

Eric Anthony Jason-6 (Anthony or Tony)

Angelina Destiny-2 (Angie or Angelin)

Kelly Elisa-2 (Kel)

**Simon/Sandy:**

Aaron Joseph-14

Carolyn Mackenzie-9 (Carol)

Nadia Regan-4

**Ruthie/Peter:**

Samantha Elizabeth-8 (Sammy)

Kiara Jean-6

Kimberly Jane-2 (Kimmy or Kim)

**Sam/Denise:**

Lynsey Racheal-1

**David/Holly:**

Clayton Lawson-2


	2. 12 years later and the move

As the sun rose it shown over a room with orange walls with neat little designs on it. The room had shelves and shelves of books with several other shelves with stuff animals on it. Looking around the room you can tell that it was a basic kids room but all neat and clean. The computer was ,shut off, on the desk in the middle of the 1 twin bed and other bunk bed. Reaching over Savannah shut the alarm off.

"Alex. Zach time to get up and get ready for school."Savannah told them as she got up and started to make her bed.

Slowly Zach gets up and then Alex follows after.

"I'm to need to change so can you guys hurry and get out for about 5 minutes or less."Savannah asked her 11 year old brother and sister once they where done making their beds.

Zach and Alex nodded and then headed out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. That way we can save some time."Zach told his sister before disappearing into the bathroom.

Alex went to her parents room to help them with her other siblings.

"Morning mom. Do you need any help with Angelin or Kelly?"she greeted her mom as she entered the master bedroom.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Keep an eye on Angelin while I get Kelly out of her P.J."she replied as she finished getting Angelina ready for the day.

Alex nodded and took her sister.

"Where is dad this morning?"she asked her mom knowing that every morning each of her parents dress 1 kid.

Lucy turned her attention away from getting her daughters cloth for a minute to answer Alex's question.

"You're dad had to grab a shower after Kelly threw up on him."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"I'm going to take her downstairs and get her some breakfast. Is that OK?"Alex asked wanted to get a head start on everything since they where running late that morning.

Lucy though for a minute before answering.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure to not make a mess. Oh and if you can put out the cereal,drinks,and pop some pop tarts into the toaster that would really help."Lucy instructed as she started to get Kelly dress for the day.

With Angelina in hand Alex headed back into the hall.

"One more thing Alex. Make sure that Anthony is awake on the way down."Lucy called after her.

Heading down stairs Alex did as she was told and stopped by her brother's room.

"Hey Tony. Mom said that it's time for school."Alex informed him once she got in his room.

Anthony emerged from the closed with jeans and t-shirt as Alex set Angelina down on the ground.

"I'll be right down. I just have to get dress and then get my book bag."Anthony replied setting the cloth on the neatly made bed.

Alex picked up Angelina and then began to head out the door.

"Hurry it up a little. We are all running a little late this morning."she told him before she left with Angelina.

Once she was downstairs she set Angelina in a high chair and began to get things from the fridges and cabins.

"I'll get you something to eat in just 1 moment."Alex told her sister as she got baby food from the cup-board and put it in the microwave.

After she got everything out and set it on the table she went to grab the food from the microwave. Then she started to feed Angelina when Anthony came downstairs with their mom and Zach.

"Thanks for all your help this morning sweet heart. You need to go and get ready now. Savannah should be out of your guys room by now."Lucy told Alex as she started to make everyone a bag lunch.

Alex handed the baby food to Zach and started back up the stairs.

"Morning dad."Alex said giving her dad a hug when she ran into in the hall.

Kevin returned the hug and gave a kiss on her head.

"You better get dress soon."Kevin told her once they broke apart.

Alex nodded at her dad and headed towards her room.

10 minutes later everyone was downstairs.

"Hey mom is Kelly and Angelin going to be home schooled like Alex when they start school?"Anthony asked once everyone was at the table?

Lucy and Kevin turned to each other and shared a moment of silence before answering.

"Well. Your dad and I haven't decided on that yet. Maybe."Lucy replied as everyone finished breakfast.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get that. I'm done any way."Alex said getting up from her seat.

Samson and Delilah followed her as she went to the door.

"Come in guys. We have extra food on the table if you hadn't eaten yet."she told her cousins as they came in and set their bags by the door.

Then everyone piled back into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone."they all said in unison before grabbing some food.

Then all the older one set the younger ones on the ground. Lucy and Kevin noticed that they brought along the kids who where in play schoolor staied with their parents.

"Aunt Lucy our parents have to work today." Samantha explained answering the question.

Kevin and Lucy then had the same though.

"Aaron does Nadia not have play school today?"Kevin asked them as they started to clean the table.

Aaron and Carolyn nodded at the same time.

"Our parents were wondering if you could baby-sit."Carolyn replied as she helped her sister with her skirt.

Everyone helped pick the last of the dirty dishes and put it into the sink.

"Our parents tried to call. But they couldn't get through all morning."Kiara explained as the younger kids ran into the next room.

The other kids went to grab their bags.

"Kevin I have to go down to the church today. Can you baby-sit?"Lucy asked once all the kids where out of the room.

Kevin though for a minute before he answered.

"I told mom that I could help her with the business today."Kevin replied as they heard screaming from the next room.

Kevin and Lucy looked at each other for a second and then ran for the living room.

"What's going on in here?"Lucy asked running into the room with everyone else right behind her.

Nadia looked at Kimberly and pointed at her.

"It was her idea."seh said as she tried to make an escape

Then Aaron went over to the tape player.

"Mom said that you are too little to watch this movie last night Nadia."Aaron said as he ejected the tape.

"Freeze sis. What movie where you watching with Kimberly."Carolyn asked his sister before she got out the door.

Nadia paused for a moment before she answered.

"Ummm. We watched The Wolf Man."Nadia whispered before running out of the room.

Everyone looked at one another and had the same thought. Kevin and Lucy followed after the kids.

"Aaron and Samantha Uncle Kevin I both have to work this morning. So if your parents need a babysitter for your sisters grandpa is going to have to do it until Sammy and Alex is done with home schooling for the day."Lucy explained as the kids got ready to leave and started to head out the door.

Aaron and Samantha exchanged faces with their siblings for a moment before replying.

"Our parents should be OK with that. We'll see you after school."Aaron replied as they all went out the door and ran down the street to the bus stop.

Lucy then gave Kevin a look and it was like he read her mind.

"How long do you think before they realize they never picked-up their lunch?"Kevin asked Lucy as he shut the door and headed back into the kitchen with Lucy right behind him.

Before she could answer Zach and Savannah came through the back with Anthony right behind them.

"Faster them usual."Lucy commented as she handed them their lunch.

With a quick thank you the kids left again.

"Hey guys. Come home right after school today. Your mom and I have something that we need to talk to you about."Kevin called after them.

Then the kids promised that they would come home early that day and headed back to the bus stop. About 1 hour later Lucy was down at the church and Kevin was down with Annie at the business. So Alex was left in charge of Kimberly,Nadia,and her 2 sister,with Samantha and Kiara for about 30 minutes before going over to their grandparents house. After home schooling Kevin came home with Annie and he took Kelly and Angelina back over to their house for a nap. Everyone else staided at their grandparents house until Lucy came back with their parents.

"Hey. Thanks for watching Nadia. I hope that she wasn't too much trouble."Sadie said as she came in with Simon right behind her.

Nadia ran to give her parents a hug once they came through the door.

"Hey little cutie. Did you have fun with grandpa?"Simon asked picking her up.

Nadia nodded her head and Lucy laughed.

"She is really too cute. Bye mom. See you later dad. Thanks for baby-sitting. Alex and I have to get home."Lucy said as she headed out the back door with Alex right behind her.

At home Kevin was making lunch when Lucy came in.

"Hey. Are the kids all up stairs?"she asked as she set her bag down.

Kevin turned around and leaned in for a kiss.

"They are still not home. But Angelin and Kelly are napping upstairs."he replied as the back door swung open.

Then in came Savannah with Zach and Anthony followed close behind them.

"Sorry we are late. But the teacher wanted me to stay in after the bell."Savannah explained as she dropped her bag on the floor.

Then all three kids handed in their parents a note.

"I have no idea what I did. I'm sorry."Anthony replied knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

Kevin and Lucy exchanged looks then slowly grabbed the notes.

"You're dad and I will read them and then we'll talk with you guys about it."Lucy told the kids as they started to dig in the fridge and cup-boards for a snack.

Anthony and Savannah nodded as they got a drink and Zach dug in his backpack to get something.

"The principle wanted me to give you this mom. She said that it's about Alex and her home schooling."Zach replied handing his mom another note.

Lucy took the note then the kids all began to snack and talk about their day at school. Lucy and Kevin then exchanged a smile before they interrupted their kids conversation.

"Guys you mom and I have something we have to talk to you about."Kevin said cutting in their kids conversation.

The older kids read each other's minds and then Savannah asked the question that was on their minds.

"Ever conversation that started out like that means that mom's pregnant. So let me guess you are getting a new sibling right?"

Kevin and Lucy exchanged looks.

"No but this change will involve the whole family."Lucy replied as she grabbed a snack.

Then all the kids braced them selves for the worst.

"We are moving next week."Kevin told them as the kids all continued to eat.

Once they heard the news they all stopped. Everyone had questions and had no idea where to begin.

"Where are we going to move to? I don't want to be that far away from our family. I love it here."Alex exclaimed first throwing down her food and running up too her room. Then Zach followed Alex up the stairs.

Kevin and Lucy looked at each other like they where having a silent chat and then Lucy went up to talk to Alex and Zach while Kevin staid to explain to the other kids.

"I don't want to move away from here either dad. Why can't we stay?"Savannah asked feeling really sad and mad.

Kevin through for a minute before he answered.

"There is simply not enough room in this house for all of us. So we are going to keep this hosue in case we need it for 1 reason or another. Then we are going to move just about 4 blocks down from here. It's not so bad. The worst thing is that you might be in a new school district."Kevin replied

Anthony and Savammah exchanged looks like they were especting something much worst.

"We are moving 4 blocks down? That's it. That's with in walking distance from grandpa's."Anthony replied as he started to get all excited.

Kevin just nodded as Lucy came down with Alex and Zach.

"I can't believe we are just moving 4 blocks down."Zach said as he grabbed another snack.

Then all the kids started to get all excited.

"When do we get to see the house?"Alex asked as she poured herself a drink.

Kevin and Lucy looked at each other and then Lucy began to pick up her bag.

"Tomorrow we are going as a family. Then we are going to start moving. We will hopefully be moved in by the end of next week."Lucy explained as she headed for her office.

Then Kevin started on dinner as all the kids went their separate ways.

"You guys need to finish your homework. Your mom and I still need to talk to you about some things regarding the move and also about your guys note."Kevin called after them.

That night Lucy and Kevin talked to all their kids after dinner about the move and about their note. Then the next day they took all the kids to check out the new house. 1 week later everyone was starting to get settled in and getting use to their new home.

"Hey guys. I can't believe it. You 2 insist on sharing a room."Savannah said as she went into her brother and sister's new room.

Alex sat down on her bed and hugged her stuffed animal.

"Yeah we know."Zach replied as he continued to put stuff away.

As she helped her siblings put away their stuff Savannah couldn't help but wonder.

"So why did you insisted on sharing a room when you can your own?"

Alex continued to hang the cloth as Zach put away the toys for a more moments before answering.

"We like it. Sharing a room is what has kept us so close all these years. Plus we shared a room ever since we where born. So why stop now?"Zach answered as Alex stood next to him nodding her head.

Savannah smiled at the thought.

"You guys are right. But you aren't mad that I decided to have my own room are you?"

Zach and Alex looked at one another and then shook their heads.

"We know that you are in high school now and that you need your space. We also know that you will find way to stay close to us. Zach and I just just want to share a room still because we always have and we can't even imagine how it would be if we didn't."Alex replied giving her sister a hug and then Zach gave her a hug afterwards.

Savannah happily returned their hug just before they where called down for dinner. After dinner everyone hung out in Alex and Zach's room for a while.

"So Kelly and Angelin have their own rooms now and mom and dad have their room back."Anthony said as they played games and watched movies.

Savannah,Zach,and Alex all exchanged looks and then knew where this was going.

"Anthony it's not so bad or scary to have a room that's not connected to mom and dad's. It could actually be really fun."Zach told his brother as they started a new game.

But Anthony didn't look convinced at all.

"If you ever need anything mom and dad is just right across the hall. Zach and I will be in here and Savannah is just 3 doors down. 2 if you don't count the bathroom. So there is nothing to be afraid."Alex told Anthony as he started to fidget around with everything like he always did when he got nerves.

Then Savannah decided to give it a try.

"Look Tony if mom and dad didn't think that you where old enough for this they won't have let you have your own room further away from their room. You are big enough for this. Just remember if you ever need anything everyone is around to help."Savannah told them as Zach and Alex tried to keep Kelly and Angelina from eating the cards.

Then Lucy came upstairs to help everyone get ready for bed. That night everyone fell asleep thinking of what other surprices awaits them. Even Anthony who was nerves about to have a room across the hall from his parents had a great first night.


	3. Blizzard in and the exchange program

_In New York:_

Looking around the hospital the feeling was no doubt sadness and hopelessness. All around the doctors where busy helping patients they haven't even got time to stop for a break. Amongst these doctors where Camden and Glass. In the waiting room Joel,as usual with the rest of his siblings,was waiting for his parents to get off work. The blizzard was so bad that roads where closed and so where all schools until further notice. In fact people where advised to stay in their homes just to be safe and not to drive.

"Why can't we just go over to Uncle Carlos and Aunt Mary's place?"Noah wondered out loud as he finished another puzzle.

Leah perked right away at the sound of going to their aunts house.

"That sounds fun. Anything is better then spending another day here."she replied looking up from her coloring book.

But Joel on the other hand didn't think so. Joel looked from his book and then stated the facts.

"It snowed and blizzard for 2 days straight. Most of the roads are still blocked from the all the snow. How do you suppose we are going to get there? Mom and dad will never let us walk for 4 miles. Even if they did we have a really really high chance of running into a road that's going to be blocked by snow. Then we will have to fine another way to get there. All in all it's a bad idea until the snow is cleared and we can drive a car."

Noah couldn't belive that Joel and him could be twins. There were as different as night and day. He thought that trying to go over the aunt and uncles house would be fun but Joel thought the exact opposite. He loved to be unpredictable and have adventures. Joel loved things to be in order,never really liked surprises, and wasn't much into adventuring. As Noah though about this their dad came in with trays and their mom right behind him.

"Alright guy here are your lunches. We have to get back to work. If you need anything you can come find us. We are going to be here late tonight so don't get too bored to fast."Matt told them before he and Sarah got back to work.

The kids all started to eat and then got back to what they where doing. But Noah couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"I can't believe that we have to spend another day here. I rather hitch hike home or some place where we can have more fun."

Joel on the other hand couldn't believe his brother. He was glad that they were staying with their parents at the hospital even though it wasn't the most fun thing to do.

"Hey could you even act like you are grateful?"Joel asked in a really annoyed voice.

But Noah did not see what they had to be greatful for.

"What is there to be grateful for? We spent all day here whether we want to or not."Noah screamed before he headed out of the room.

Instead of going after him Joel just decided to let his brother blow off some steam. So he and Leah started a game to try and past the time.

* * *

_Mary and Carlos:_

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air when Carlos walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what's cooking? Something smells great."

Mary looked up and gave Carlos a hug.

"Ummm. Spanish rice with clams and vegetables."

Just then Esperanza came down with Jazmin right behind her and Charlie was following really close by.

"Hola Papa. Mama de mi maestra me dio una nota para dar a usted. Me olvide completamenta de el hasta que empece mi tarea."Jazmin told her parents in Spanish as she handed them a note.

Mary started to read the note as Charlie started to set the table with Carlos right behind him. Then the girls both headed back up the stairs and to their rooms.

"La cena es n 5 minutos."Mary called after them in Spanish.

After dinner Jazmin went back to her room with Esperanza right on her tail after she was down. Then about 30 minutes later Mary and Carlos went to talk to them about the note. Charlie was left to do the dishes as a part of a punishment for cutting school about 1 week earlier.

"Cuantos problemas estamos en?"Espranza asked in spanish once her parents came through the door.

Mary and Carlos exchanged looks for a minute.

"It's not a note saying you are in trouble. It's a note explaining about an exchange program."Carlos told them before they started to get all excite or as least Jazmin got excited.

Esperanza was not that excited but Jazmin was about to go nuts.

"Can I do the exchange program? Please momma. Please please please. I promise I'll be really really good there."

Mary handed the paper from earlier back to the girls.

"Your dad and I though that Jas might want to go so we already signed her. Esperanza did you want to go?"

Esperanza shook her head as Jazmin ran up to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. It's going to be great."Jazmin replied as he got all excited and started to talk to her self and decided what to bring.

Mary and Carlos gave a small laugh at the sight.

"You are going to be going to Glen Oak and be living with Uncle Simon and Aunt Sandy or Uncle Peter and Aunt Ruthie. So there isn't much you need to pack other then clothing and books."

This got Jazmin even more excited for the exchange program to start. That night Jazmin feel asleep thinking all the wonderful adventures that was awaiting for her with the exchange program and her family in Glen Oak.


	4. New school,fun begins,and sent away

_Lucy and Kevin moved their family into a bigger house and kept the old one in case they need to use it for 1 reason or another. Matt and Sarah's younger son,Noah, doesn't like they way that they are living and stormed out of the hospital waiting room. An exchange program started at Esperanza and Jazmin's school. Jazmin decided to go and Esperanza decided to stay. What adventures will await Jazmin as she stays with her Aunt and Uncle for 6 months or more? Will someone new become in exchange for Jazmin going? Just way does Noah hate being at the hospital all time while his siblings enjoy it?_

* * *

_Glen Oak:_

A girl,dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans with her long brown hair in a pigtail,came bounding down the stairs 2 by 2 in a really happy mood.

"Morning mom. It's a great day isn't it?"she asked grabbing some pancakes from the plate of free food on the table.

But Ruthie knew her daughter well enough to know that she wanted something.

"OK what do you want and how much will it cost?"she asked as she continued to make breakfast.

Kiara was really really surprised that her mom was already on to her. Then again her mom always knew what she was doing before she even gets a chance to start.

"Did you and dad decided if Jazmin can stay with us yet?"

Ruthie looked from the food she was making. She should have guessed it. Kiara and Jazmin are very very close even though they have a 6 year age difference. Kiara had been super excited ever since she and Peter told the kids that Jazmin's might be going to school with them because of a school program in New York.

"Your dad and I decided that we are switchng back and forth. So when Uncle Simon and Aunt Sadie can't take her then we will. If we can't take her for whatever reason then Uncle Simon and Aunt Sadie will. Then if we can all take her then it's her chose."Ruthie replied as she set more food on the plate and Samantha came down with Kimberly with Peter right behind them.

Then Samantha set her sister in the high chair before getting some food and talking to her parents.

"So it's up to Jazmin where to wants to stay?"

Peter and Ruthie looked at each other before answering.

"It a way yeah. Keep in mind that this is only for a while. It's not a permanent thing."Peter replied as the back door opened and several kids came in.

Once all the kids piled in there where about 8 hands going for the food on the table.

"Morning Uncle Peter. Morning Aunt Ruthie. We are ready for school. Sammy and Kiara you 2 ready to go?"

Kiara and Samantha jump off the seats and headed for the door with their bags.

"See you after school. We'll come right home to babysit after school."Samantha and Kiara told their parents before they headed out the door.

After walking for about 1 block Samantha noticed something.

"Hey Aaron where is Carolyn?"she asked as they came to a stopped and waited to cross the street.

Looking both ways they cross the road before they said good-bye and went their separate ways for the first time.

"Carolyn was feeling sick this morning so mom and dad told her to stay home from school for today."Aaron replied once they crossed the street and Savannah started to head the other diction with her siblings.

But then they stopped them before they got too far.

"Guys school is this way."Samantha called after them.

Zack stopped and explained to his cousins before they headed the other way out of sight.

* * *

_In New York: (Mary and Carlos)_

Jazmin looked at all the bags on her bed. It all still seems like a dream. She was actually going to go live with her Aunt and Uncle for 6 months. But at the same time she was kid of nerves. She had never been away from her parents before.

"So you excite or nerve?"her twin sister asked as she popped in to check on her.

Jazmin gave her sister a big hug. Then continued to pack.

"I'm a little of both. I never been away from home for so long. Yet once I get there a whole new adventure is waiting for me."Jazmin explained as she folded some cloth and put it in the suit case.

Esperanza nodded and then gave her sister something.

"This is something that I think that you should keep with you. In case you get home sick or something."

Jazmin took the item from her sister and was in disbelieve.

"This is the bracelet that abuela y el abuelo gave to you on our birthday before they pasted away."

Esperanza nodded and then helped her sister pack.

"I know. I though that we can use it more then I can."

Once everything was all packed they took it out to the car and then decided to spend the rest of the time hanging out together. About 1 hour later they headed to the airport and before they knew it Jazmin was headed to Glen Oak California for 6 months. The flight went by super fast and before she knew it she was getting off the plane and greeted by her Aunt and Uncles. After gettign her bags they all went to grab a bit to eat and catch up before going to the big welcome dinner her grandma cooked.

* * *

_New York: (Matt and Sarah) _

After storming out Noah was able to get some steam out and headed back in to apologize once he felt better.

"Noah where did you go? You know that you are not suppose to go anywhere with my or dad's OK."Sarah told him angrily once he came back.

Matt was just as angry and Noah could tell that he was in big big trouble.

"I went out for some fresh air. We are cooped in here all day. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything."

Just then a nurse came in looking for Matt and Sarah.

"Don't think that you got of getting punished. We are still going to talk about this tonight when we get home."Matt told Noah before they got back to work.

Joel set Leah on the ground and then went to talk to Noah after their parents left.

"You want to tell me why you ran out like that? You never had a problem with staying here before. In fact you use to love it here. We both use to get so excited about about staying here and playing with the kids here. Why do you not like it here anymore?"

Noah just shook his head and took a seat.

"I never said that I didn't like it here. It's just ,unlike you, I like to have adventures. Being in 1 place for a really really long time gets me really bored. If you are adventures as I am then you would feel the same way too. We have been stuck here ever since I can remember. I could probably walk around here with out looking and know where everything is."

But Joel knew Noah too well to be tricked by a big lie.

"You do know that you are the worst liar in the world right? If you tell mom and dad anything but the truth they are going to be even madder then they already are. So you might as well just confess about whatever is bugging you and why have been acting like a nut lately."Joel advised his twin brother before going to play with their sister.

That night when Matt and Sarah where finally able to go home it was late. All 3 kids have fallen asleep and they where completely wiped out themselves. So they decided to talk to Noah in the morning after had some rest. The next morning Sarah and Matt woke up early and the started out like any other.

"What are we going to do Matt? Noah is starting to go down a dangerous road. This wasn't the first time that he headed some where without telling us. I thought that he learned his lesson last time. I don't that grounding him again is going to do any good."

Matt thought for a while before he answered.

"I don't know what's up with Noah. It's not just going some place without tell us. His attitude is just rude lately and that's just for starters. If he doesn't get back on the right track soon he will be in a whole lot of trouble."

Matt and Sarah continued to discuss about Noah and his behavior lately. About 1 hour later Leah woke and Joel followed after her. Before long all 3 kids where up and about doing their usual stuff.

"Mom are we going to go down to the hospital today?"Leah asked her mom after they all had breakfast and her brother did the dishes.

Matt and Sarah read each other's mind for a minute before they gave Leah an answer.

"Your dad and I has some things that we need to take care of today. So we aren't going to be going work today. Noah your dad and I will talk about what happened yesterday with you later."

Noah was not surprised. He knew that he wasn't getting off that easily. But what their dad said next did surprised him.

"Joel you are in charge while mom and I are in the room talk and making calls. When we get down with everything then maybe we can go out for the rest of the day."

Noah was mad. He was getting baby sat by someone who is the same age as him.

"I don't need someone to watch me. I'm 12 and I don't need my twin brother to babysit me. I can take care of myself. I'm responsible enough to take care of things while you guys are in your room."Noah protested his parents.

Matt and Sarah could tell that Noah didn't like the fact that he was being watched by his brother but had enough of his attitude.

"With the way that you have been acting lately you have showed us that you aren't responsible and that you need to be watched over at all times. Your attitude and your behavior lately is a behavior of a 6 year old not a 12 year old. The decision sticks. Joel is in charge until further notice and if I were you I would be thinking about changing the attitude as well as the behavior before you loose all your privileges."Matt told Noah before he and Sarah left for their room to discuss about Noah punishment.

After talking for about 2 hours Matt and Sarah finally decided on a punishment that would do Noah the most good. So they called Noah in and talked to him about everything.

"Your behavior lately is going to get you some big trouble 1 day Noah. Taking away your privileges aren't working so we are going with the only other thing that can think of."Matt explained to Noah once they called him in.

Noah was was not surpriced at all. He figured his parents would come up with a new punishment since the things he did where things that was repeated over and over again.

"We are sending you to grandma and grandpa's for the next couple of months. You are really headed for trouble and staying here is just going to make things worst."Sarah continued

But Noah started to get mad that he was getting kick out all the way across the world to his grandparents.

"You have to be joking. That's on the other side of the world. That's my punishment for leaving without tell anyone. Getting kick out all the way to the other side of the world."

"No that's your punishment for your attitude and your behavior lately. Yesterday wasn't the first time you left without saying anything. You can't just come and go as you please. There are rules around here. That's just some of the unacceptable things that you have been doing lately. So your punishment is going to live with your grandparents that way you can start changing your behavior and attitude before it gets you into some major trouble."Matt told him as he got up from the bed.

"There is 1 suitcase in your room and 1 bag. You have until 5 this afternoon to pack. We are going out as a family to dinner and then you are getting on the Red Eye to Glen Oak. Your grandparents will pick you up at the airport once you arrive."Sarah finished as they headed for the door to find their other kids and tell them about Noah's punishment.

Noah headed to his room to pack as he thought about everything. He knew why he was so rude and why he had change so much but he wasn't sure if he should tell his parents. He decided against it since he didn't want his parents to think that he couldn't take a punishment. Even if he did tell them they probably won't believe him. But he did decided to ask his parents if he could make just 1 more phone call.

"Theo this is Noah. Meet me at Burger barns. I have so major news."

At burgur barns everyone eat and Noah barely said a word.

"I'm really really going to miss you Noah. But I'm also glad that you are getting some help. You need help."Leah told her brother as she gave her a hug.

Then Noah spotted his friend that he called earlier and asked to be excused.

"Hey dude. What's the major news? I thought that your parents have to work like everyday."

Noah shook his head.

"No today. They where too busy deciding if they should ship me more then half way across the world to my grandparents."

"You are kidding. Why would they ship you all the way to your grandparents on the other side of the world?"

"You know the insident. After that I never really figured out how to deal with it. I started to get mad and everything. You are the only person I could talk to about it and you are younger then me. But imagine it must be like ten times hard for you."Noah explained as he handed Theo something.

"Thanks fro the chocolate. You know it could help to talk your parents about it. I know that talking to my parents definitely helped me. But then again my parents already knew about it making it easier to talk to. Maybe you can talk to my parents."

"Thanks but I have to leave tonight."

"Here this is the address of my cousin. You can talk to her. I'll tell you might be dropping by to talk. My parents said that talking usually is the only way to get your questions answered. Once you get answers then you will have better control and things should get back to some what normal."Theo replied as he scribbled an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Noah.

After talking to Theo, Noah headed to the airport with his family. All the way to Glen Oak Noah had several things on his mind. Would it really help if he just left the place where the unforgettable thing happened? If he talked to his parents would it really help? Will he ever be able to move on without anyone know about this besides Theo's family? Even with so many question running through his mind Noah knew one thing was clear. He couldn't stay in New York anymore and move on without any help.


	5. Secret trip,growing up,news and accident

__

Savannah and her siblings are headed to a new school after they settle into their new home. Jazmin starts on her adventure in Glen Oak. Noah gets sent to Glen Oak to live with his grandparents as a way to help him improve his behavior and attitude.

* * *

_Glen Oak: _

Jazmin hoped out of bed once she heard that alarm. Kiara and Samantha followed close behind her. After they got ready for the day they raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey what's with the running?"Peter asked them once they all came to a big halt.

Everyone shrugged before they grabbed for food on the table.

"We where having a race daddy."Samantha told her dad as they started on a hunt for things to put on top of their pancakes.

Then Ruthie came down with Kimberly and a bag of old things.

"The charity truck in coming by tomorrow so we need to gather up anything else that we aren't using and put it in this bag."Ruthie informed them as she set the bag on the floor and her youngest daughter in the high chair.

Samantha and Kiara started to complain lease then 30 seconds after their mom finished. But Peter knew a way to cheer them up and make them work extra fast.

"The faster we eat, the faster we get to work and the faster we'll finish. Once we finish your mom and I have some place we are taking you today and tomorrow. So you better hurry or we won't have that much time for fun today."

Once Peter said that all the kids started to gobble down their food. Then they all sprung into action as they went through all things and throw away anything they didn't use or play with anymore. Before they knew they where done and in the car on the road.

"How far are we going to go daddy?"Kiara asked after being in the car for about 1 hour.

Peter though for a minute before he answered.

"Umm maybe another 1 or 2 hours then we will be there for sure."Peter replied as they turned onto another high way.

No lie about 2 hours later they were finally at their destination. That is after getting lost several time and stopping for gas too many times to count. Samantha,Kiara,and Jazmin where totally amazed. They where at Six Flags the place that they longed to go ever since they could remember. Unable to contain the excitement all the kids started to run for the front doors only turning around when their parents called after them.

* * *

_Kevin and Lucy:_

_Ring Ring _

Zach ran for the phone as fast he could as it rang for the 3rd time.

"Hello Kinkerk residence. This is Zach."

A moment later Zach said good bye and hung up the phone. Then he went to go find his mom.

"Mom that was Ms. Gailer. She said that you don't need to go in today. The budget is way under and the news bulletin is all set for this week. Oh and there are no counseling sessions today. But there are a few for tomorrow."

Lucy nodded as she left the nursery and lead Zach out.

"OK thanks. I still have to work on this weeks sermon. So while Kelly and Angelin are napping you can do something with your brother and sister as long as it's something quite. Daddy will be back later and then we can go have a family dinner."Lucy told Zach before heading back downstairs.

For the next hour and a half Savannah staid in her room. Alex and Zach where playing a game when Anthony came into their room.

"Hey guys. Can I talk to you about something?"

Alex and Zach looked at each other knowing that whatever this was about it probably wasn't good.

"Sure Tony. What's up?"Alex finally said as they set a game a side for a minute.

Anthony took a seat on the bed for a minute before he said anything.

"Do you think that mom and dad will let me going into the home schooling program like Lex."

Again Zach and Alex looked at eachother wanting to choose their words carfully so they won't give their brother any ideas.

"Well I'm not sure Tony. Why do you want to go into the home schooling program?"Zach finally said about 2 minutes later.

"Do you not like going to school? Is it because you don't like your school?"Alex questions her brother knowing that he loved to have fun at school and learn with his friends.

It didn't take Anthony long to answer.

"The second one. But we are in a new school district and the only way for me to not go to that school is to enter into the home schooling program."Anthony explained to his brother and sister.

"Is the new school really that bad Zach?"Alex asked in confusion.

Zach gave a small nod and Alex was beginning to understand what was going on. But there was still something that troubled her.

"What is so bad about the new school?"

It took Anthony no more then 3 seconds to began naming off things about the school. It took Alex about 10 seconds to realize just how bad things could get at the school.

"Guns and alcohol. They lets kids carry guns and weapons as well as drugs at your new school?"Alex asked in disbelieve that her little brother and older brother is attending a school with so little boundaries.

Anthony gave a small nod and looked over to Zach for some help.

"I know that the school is bad but I really had no idea that it is this bad."

Savannah was coming down the hall to check on her,quiet, siblings when she heard the last little bit of the talk and went downstairs to find her mom.

"Hey mom can I talk to you about something that's really important that should be dealt with as soon as possible?"

Lucy nodded and turned her attention to her daughter as soon as she saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"It's about Anthony and Zach. I heard them talking with Alex about their new school when I went to see why everyone was so quiet. I heard Alex say that Anthony saw someone with a gun at school. A real live gun as well as a group of kids with drugs. That's probably what's been bugging Anthony for the last couple of days."

Lucy was in disbelieve when she heard this. Her 2 sons have been attending a school where they could have gotten hurt or killed and she had no idea about it what so ever.

"Are you sure about this Savannah?"

Savannah nodded her head.

"It's hard to not hear something when you are just 5 steps or less away from the conversation."

Lucy wasted no time on deciding what to do about the problem.

"Go tell your brothers to come talk to me now. Then check on the girls for me while I talk to them and give your dad a call."Lucy replied as she started to dial Kevins numder into the home phone.

Savannah did as she was told and went to check on her sisters after getting her brothers. Lucy talked on the phone with Kevin and told him the situation while the boys made their way down the stairs.

"Hey mom you want to talk to us?"Zach asked as they step into her office as she was finishing her phone conversation.

Their mom pointed to the seats and whispered for them to sit as she finished the call.

"Guns and drugs? Your guys new school has guns and drugs and you didn't tell me or your dad anything."

Zach and Anthony looked at one another for a moment.

"Ummm. Anthony didn't know until today about the gun. When we found about the drugs we figured we could handle it. We thought that we could just say no because that's the right thing to do. You and dad thought all of us to do the right thing from day one. So we though that we could just do the right then and say no. Then the problem would be solved."Zach explained to his mom in a really apologetic voice.

"But then I saw the gun today and know that I had to talk to someone about it. Since we couldn't go to our old school anymore I figured I could ask Lex how she got into home schooling. Then I was going to come talk to you and dad tonight about it. We are really really sorry mom."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her kids would not come to her when they have a problem.

"Guys it's great that you want to be independent. But as independent as you are you still need to come to your dad and me when you are in trouble. Your dad and I will help you guys no matter what. So next time you have a come to me or your dad right away. Not when your guy's lives are in danger."

Anthony and Zach nodded then went to give their mom a hug.

"We where in way over our heads mom. We are really sorry. Is there something that you and dad can do about the problem at school?"Zach said once he and his mom broke away.

Lucy nodded as she headed out the door with her sons right behind her.

"Your dad and I agreed that we will not send you guys to school tomorrow. But as for where you will be attending school your dad and I are going to talk about that tonight."Lucy told them as she started on lunch.

Zach and Anthony gave a hand with setting the table as Savannah and Alex came down the stairs with Angelina and Kelly.

"Guys I'm sorry about telling mom. But I had to. You guys where not save there. Something could happen at any minute."

Zach went to Savannah and then Anthony followed after him. They knew that they could not thank there sister enough.

"We aren't mad. You where just being our older sister and keeping us save. We should have told mom and dad when we first notice the really big problems with the school. But we didn't and we thought that we could solve it ourselves."Zach replied as Lucy started to place food around the table on the plates.

"We though that we could solve this problem ourselves and prove that we are grown-ups. But we got in so deap that we could have gotten hurt. We where being anything but grown-up."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the though that her kids knew what they did was wrong and that they where willing to admit it. To it proved that they where really growing up they where taking responsibility for their action. Whether she liked it or not her boys where growing up into little men.

"You guys are being hard on yourselves. You already proved that you are growing up and acting like grown-up when you admitted what you did and take resposiblity for it. That's the first sign of growing up."Lucy explained as they all began to have lunch and wait for their dad to come home.

* * *

_Sam and Denise:_

Denise went from 1 end of the room to another as she tried to keep an eye on her daughter and clean. This was proving to be a more difficult job then it was just few short months ago. Every since Lynsey learned how to walk and get into everything someone had to have their eyes on her at all times. It was really hard for both Sam and Denise to believe that they daughter was growing up so fast. To them it seems like she started to crawl yesterday and now she was toddling around.

"Hey Denise. Hey Lynsey."Sam said as he come through the back door.

Seconds later Lynsey toddled over to her father for a hug and a kiss. Sam returned the hug and gave her a kiss before he gave his wife a kiss.

"So how was work?"Denise asked as they headed into the kitchen for lunch.

"Great. But no were near as great as being home."Sam replied as he sat Lynsey down in the high chair.

But she clinging to her dad so he decided to just let her be.

"Can you believe it? Next week Lynsey is going to be 2 and it seems like it was just yesterday when she turned 1."

Denise didn't really hear a thing because she was thinking of something else. Sam was able to tell that something was really bugging her ever since he got home.

"What's wrong? You have been kind of quiet ever since I got home. Is everything OK?"

Just then the phone rang and Sam got up to get is since Denise was still on space.

"Hello Camden residence. This is Sam."

Several seconds later he handed the phone to Denise. Then she decided to take the call in another room and headed out to the living room.

Denise/_David:_

Hello David. You never machined anything to Sam ever though you guys work together?

_Nope. He doesn't know anything. I figure that you should tell him. The test come out positive. So good luck. I know he will be happy. He keeps on tell me about how Lynsey is growing up way to fast. I'm sure that he will be excited to know._

OK thanks David. Oh and don't tell anyone in the family please. I want to tell them next week at Lynsey's birthday party. I will tell Sam by then so please keep it a secret.

_Don't worry your secret is save with me. I won't tell anyone. I'll see you next week at Lynsey's birthday party. Bye._

Bye David. Thanks again.

With that they hung up and then Denise headed back into the kitchen. Then she just went with the day like it was nothing special. But David could tell that something was up. So he decided to talk to her that night after Lynsey was in bed.

"Hey Denise what's going on? You didn't seem like yourself today."

Denise paused for a moment before she answered.

"I'm fine. It's just that....."Denise began to explain when the door bell rang.

Heading the other way she turns around and tells her husband that she would be right back.

"Mom?"

Annie gave her a hug even though she was completely shocked.

"I tried to call for the last couple of days."Annie explained to a still very confused Denise.

"But the home phone ran out of batteries. Sam's phone is lost as well as mine. The only phone that works is the phone with no call waiting so we don't know if someone is trying to call us. "Denise explained as she gave her mom another hug.

Just then Sam came out and was really happy to see his mom.

"I came by to see if everything was OK. Several days ago your father was at the hospital making his hospital visits. He said that he saw Denise there when we tried to call no one was answering. After calling for 2 days with no one answering I decided to come find you myself."Annie explained hoping that Denise being at the hospital was nothing serious.

Sam looked at Denise for a moment before David appeared.

"Hey. Sorry to just drop by but your phone isn't working and I need to talk to Denise."

Sam and Denise invited everyone into the kitchen and then started to make drinks. Then David and Denise went to talk outside where they were sure that no one could hear them.

"Did you tell Sam?"

Denise shook her head slightly.

"I didn't realized that when we were talking that Holly was down the hall. So after hearing us talk and noticing how you been lately she put 2 and 2 together. Holly figured it out and if you don't tell Sam soon I think that she might let it slip out."

Denise understood what David was saying. It made sense since Holly was the world worst lier and secret keeper.

"I'll tell him tonight or tomorrow."

Then David's phone rang and he knew it was Holly tell him that he should get home. With a hug and a friendly good-bye David started down the street and Denise headed back in the house. Not long after Annie was sure that Denise was OK and left too.

"The hospital. You where at the hospital the other day and you didn't say anything."Sam said knowing that this could be very bad.

Denise was completely wiped out and decided to put off tell him just for that night. But the next morning was not like any others they had lately. As soon as the sun was up Denise was up with her head in the toilet. After about 1 hours her stomach finally calmed down and seh was starving. But Sam knew something was not right. When his sister and brother showed up for breakfast things just got worst. Denise kept figiting and whenever Sam got close enough to out his arms around her she shifted.

"OK. Denise what's going on?"Ruthie asked about 30 minutes later.

Denise shrugged her shoulders effortlessly and then turned her attention to something else.

"Sam can I talk to up stairs please."Denise asked as she headed for the stairs.

Sam then jumps off the counter top and followed his wife.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry about last night. I had a really long day and I was really tired. I know that you noticed that David and I were like best friends last night."

"It's OK. David is a really really easy person to get along with. He is just about everyone friend."

"Yeah. I know he's one of my best friends as well as a really cool brother. But last night he came to talk to me about my secret."

"What secret? Does it have anything to do with why you where in the hospital the other day?"

Denise gave a small nod.

"I'm pregnant."

Sam was completely shocked for a couple of seconds and then filled with excitement.

"That's great. We are going to have another baby."

After the excitement Sam was confused.

"Why couldn't you just come to me when you started to suspect?"

Denise was quiet for a minute before she answered.

"I never suspected that I was pregnant. I was just going in for an check up."Denise explained just before they heard screaming for downstairs.

Both of them ran for the stairs hoping that things weren't too out of control. But the sight was unbearable. Sandy was on the floor trying to support Nadia's head ,which was bleeding, and Simon was trying to help Peter and Ruthie with Kiara as well as Kimberly.

"What happened?"Sam asked as Denise went to pick up Lynsey.

"Nadia hit her head hard on the table over there."Aaron explained

"Kiara and Kimberly were running around when they tripped and cut themselves with the glass over there."

Sam sprung into action right away.

"Called David and tell him to met us at the E.R. We have to get the kids to the hospital now."

5 minutes later they got to the emergency room and all the kids where checked in. The waiting was endless and when they finally got news all family was already there.

"Nadia hit her head really hard but she should be fine other then having a bit of a head ache for the next couple of days. Kimberly cut her arm pretty deep with the glass. Other then keeping a really close eye on it and making sure it doesn't get infected there is nothing more we can really do."David told everyone about 1 hour later.

"Kiara on the other hand did more then cut her knee. The x-ray shows that some cartilage was torn. Unfortunately the only way to repair it is to operate on her knee."Sam continued

Everyone was in disbelieve that Kiara really need surgery. But then everyone also knew that torn cartilage can only be repaired my surgery. Everyone waited as Kiara was in the operating room.


	6. Lighten up,more time,no Noah,and school

_Ruthie and Peter planned a secret trip to Six Flags with their kids and niece. Zach and Anthony was attending a school that allowed drugs and guns. Denise is pregnant with her and David's second child. Lynsey's 2nd birthday is week away. While playing Kiara,Nadia, and Kimberly all got hurt. Kimberly and Nadia will be fine but Kiara had to undergo surgery to repair some turn cartilage._

* * *

_1 week later:_

Kiara made it threw the surgery just fine and in about another 4 week she will be able to have her cast off. For now is just recovering and trying to still have fun. As for Jazmin she is staying with Simon and Sandy until Kiara gets off her cast.

"Hey sis. Be careful. You don't want to get hurt again before your cast even comes off."Samantha warned her sister when she tried to get something off a shelf.

This really got Kiara mad. Her cousin isn't living there anymore and she wasn't allowed to do anything. It was not like she can't move. But no to her family she doesn't even have to anything until her cast comes off. This was getting tiring. She didn't want to feel like a completely useless person for the next 3 weeks. But the worst part was that she messed up the last day for the family trip.

"I can get it. I still have functional body parts. It's just my leg I have to be careful about."she replied as kindly was she could.

But Samantha was more focused on what her sister was getting then what she said.

"Why do you need the glue from the top shelf? What's wrong with the glue that we usually use?"Samantha asked her sister as she handed her the glue.

But Kiara didn't answer her. Instead she just took the glue and headed to her room closing the behind her. Then she staid there for the whole afternoon and into the evening as well. She only came out when she needed to got to the bathroom and her parents called her for dinner. After she went straight back into her room without a word other then asking to be excused from the table.

"She has been quiet like this since yesterday Peter. Do you think that something is wrong with her?"Ruthie asked her husband after everyone finished dinner and they where doing the dishes.

Peter shook his head and thought for a minute before he answered.

"I think that she is upset that Jazmin isn't going to live with us until she is off the cast. As well as the fact that she won't be attending Lynsey's birthday party. You know just all the stuff we where going to do but now can't because she is in a cast."

Ruthie thought for a minute and realised that could actually be the reason. Then she started to feel sorry for her daughter since she was going to miss all the things she was looking forward to for so long.

"Maybe we can let her attend Lynsey's party and have Jazmin stay with us a week prier to her getting her cast off."Ruthie suggested to her husband in hopes of cheer up her daughter some how.

Peter thought for a minute and agreed with his wife. Maybe they could let Kiara have some fun it wasn't like she really couldn't do anything. So once they where done with the dishes they decided to go and talk to her.

"Kiara can you open the door so that we could talk?"

Stopping what she was doing Kiara looked up in surprised that her parents actually wanted to talk to her. As fast as she could she started to clean up the project.

"Just a minute. I'll be right there."Kiara said to her parents as she continued to put away the project she was working on.

Once she cleaned her project as much as possible she let her parents in to talk. What her parents told her came as a complete shock to her.

"Your dad and I talked about it and we decided that you can go to Lynsey's birthday party as well have Jazmin come life with us again a week before your cast comes off."Ruthie told her daughter in hopes that it would help get things back to normal.

Kiara couldn't be more excited and gave each of her parents a hug to show her gratitude. Her parents are lighting up and for the first time in a week things seem to be getting better.

* * *

_New York: (Mary and Carlos)_

With Jazmin in the exchange program and Charlie involved in all his after school activities Esperanza had a whole afternoon with her parents once school was over. Esperanza loved having time with her parents and getting to just talk to them. On this particular day Mary took Esperanza to the mall just for fun.

"Hey mom did Aunt Ruthie or Uncle Peter call with news about Kiara?"Esperanza asked her mom as they stopped for a snack at the food court.

Mary thought for a minute as she tried to recall all the calls they had over the past week.

"Ummm. Last I heard Kiara is in a cast for the next 4 week. To give Kiara a chance to recover Jazmin is living with Aunt Sandy and Uncle Simon. But I'm sure that everything will work out and that everything will turn out fine."Mary finally said as they threw away their trash and headed out of the food court.

As the afternoon went by Mary went with her daughter into all kinds of store and talked about everything. They also went window shopping and to look at presents for up coming events. Before either of them realized it started to get late and they had to go home.

"Mom my favorite thing about today was just the fact that we got to hang out and spend more time together catching up."Esperanza told her mom as they left the mall and headed home.

For a minute Mary was completely shocked. But then she started to smile at the fact that her daughter actually had fun and that she actually enjoyed this mother daughter stuff. This told Mary 1 thing about her relationship with her younger daughter.

"Que tal establecer un lado un tiempo especial cada dia para pasar el rato?"Mary asked her daughter in Spanish as they passed a park.

Esperanza didn't need to think for 1 minute and gave her mom a hug.

"Eso suena gran mama. Luego siempre podemos estar cerca no importa lo que?"Esperanza replied before she let go of her mom.

As soon as they got home the smell of fresh cooked spaghetti filled the air. Washing up as fast as she could then diving in Esperanza was really excited to have her favorite food to end a great day. After Esperanza decided to spend some time in her room and Carlos got a call asking him to work an extra shift. About 1 hour after her daughter went up to her room Mary decided to go and check on her.

"Hey how is everything going up here?"she asked her daughter as she tried to lighten the mood.

Esperanza just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say for a moment.

"Fine I guess. Hey mom about earlier. Did you really mean it. That we could set a side some time each day to talk and hang out?"

"Sure why not. I'm glad that you like to always stay close and talk ."

Esperanza thought for moment before she talked again.

"Even when Jazmin cames back and Charlie headed off to college. What about if you and dad get really busy at work. Can we still talk then?"

Mary nodded to her daughter and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Sweetie. Your dad and I will always have to talk to you and your siblings no matter what. We are always going to be there and we are always on your side. So if you want to ever talk or want some time with either one of us all you need to do is ask. Then your dad and I will make the time."

Esperanza gave her mom a hug and a grateful smile along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. Lets talk and hang out again really soon then."Esperanza suggested to her mom before she pulled away.

Mary agreed and then left her daughter alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

_New York: (Matt and Sarah)_

Thing have changed quite a bit since Noah was sent to live with his grandparents in Glenoak. Things where a lot quieter and not as busy around the house. Even though it seem like the only way to help him everyone still really missed him already.

"Mommy when can Noah come back home?"Leah asked that morning as she at breakfast.

Sarah thought for a minute and then looked at Matt. Neither of them knew how to answer her question. Neither of them knew how to tell their 4 year old that her brother isn't going to be coming back until he is ready to be home again. Finally Matt decided to give it a try.

"Noah is having some trouble dealing with something right now. He can't deal with the trouble here so that's why he's at grandma and grandpa's. When he has dealt with the trouble then he will be back."Matt tried to explain the situation best he could to his daughter the best he could without letting her think that it's not safe for her to be there.

Leah just stared at her dad for a moment as she tried to grasp everything her dad was telling her.

"So basically we can't help Noah and he can't come back until he gets help?"Leah asked as she grabbed for more strawberries and blueberries.

Matt and Sarah exchanged looks for a moment before Matt nodded in respond.

"Can we still talk to him on the phone and go visit him as well as our grandparents?"Joel asked them as they started to clean up breakfast and got ready fro the day.

Matt and Sarah though that it was still a great idea to go visit their parents. But not until Noah has settled in and started to get some help.

"We think that is a great idea but we have to wait until next week before we can start to call Noah or even think about visiting."Sarah replied as she started on the dishes.

But the kids where confused.

"Why can't we call Noah now momma?"Leah asked as she started to help feed their dogs, Chester.

"We have to give Noah time to adjust to living at grandma's and time to start looking for the help he needs."Sarah replied without looking up from the dishes.

Then out of no where Chester started to bark at the door. Seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Chester sit."Matt command before he opened the door.

After almost a minute Chester finally calmed down enough for Matt the answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Joel and Noah Camden. I have a package for them."the mail man replied setting the packages down and going for his clip board.

Matt hesitated for a minute and then signed for the packages.

"Who was at the door?"Sarah asked as she finished the dishes.

Then the kids came out from the closet and started to put a leash on their dog to take them out for a walk.

"Joel there is a package that came for you and Noah."

Joel stopped for a moment and then decided to open the package later when Noah came home. Setting it aside Joel got ready to walk their dogs.

"Momma we are going to take Chester down to the park."Leah said to her parents before they left.

Sarah nodded and then Noel headed out with his sister.

* * *

_Kevin and Lucy:_

Savannah could smell the scent of fresh baked goodies as soon as she walked in the door. Straight away she dropped her back by the door and then headed for the kitchen.

"Hey mom. When can I bake with you?"she asked as she reached for a brownie with frosting and sprinkles.

Lucy turned around from putting the dishes away in surprise.

"Hey honey. We can bake goodies when you don't have school or when you don't go to school for some other reason then being sick."Lucy answered as she stacked dishes and cup into the cup-board.

Savannah smiled and then grabbed a seat on the counter top as usual.

"I'm thinking about trying for the basketball team or something like that. You knew get involved with the school some how. Do you think that it's a bad idea?"

Lucy stopped for a moment before she answered. Not wanted to upset her daughter at the same time that it was for a best.

"Well it's never a bad idea to get involved in school activities. But you dad and talked last night. I already told your brother and sister about this earlier but we think that it's better for you and your brothers to head back to your old school."

Savannah paused for a moments before she talked.

"I don't get it. My school isn't that bad mom. It's not my first choose if I got to chose. But it's not so bad that I need to switch. Anyway how are we going to be able to go to another school district anyway?"

Lucy then took a seat in a chair knowing that she and Savannah were probably going to have a long talk.

"Savannah your dad and just think that your old school is better. Plus you have already gotten use to your old school. As for how we are going to get you into the old school district we are going to give them our old address. If that doesn't work then we'll just transfer you to another school district."

Savannah didn't think that it was a bad idea. In fact she didn't mind at all. If she could go back to her old school with her cousins and friends then she was all for it.

"It don't mind going to the old school mom. I was just wondering why I have to switch. If you and dad want to then I'm all for it."Savannah replied as she jumped of the counter and then headed for the stairs.

But then Lucy knew that something was not right. That was all too easy and Savannah didn't even out up a fight about it.

"Freeze young lady. Start talking. What is going on and why are you so OK with switching school back to your old school."

Savannah stopped for a moment before she turned around and started to explain.

"Truth is that I never really liked my new school. There are a lot of bad kids there and I don't really get along with anyone there. I don't really my teachers either. They are either too challanging or way too easy. My school doesn't have that much boundaries. The principle won't allow guns and weapons but have drugs seem to OK to him. Almost everyone in my classes have their locker filled with some kind of drugs. It's horrible mom. I was going to talk to you and dad about it tonight. I'm not making any of this up. I didn't realise how much I hated the school until today when all the kids in my classes got out of control and asked me to go smoking with them after school."

It took Lucy several moments to take everything in.

"Did you know about the drugs thing when you started going there last week?"

Savannah shook her head and then took a seat across from her mom.

"When I started there I noticed that kids brings drugs with them. But I thought that they snuck it. Today at lunch a girl handed me some pills in it's case non opened. Then she told me that if I ever wanted to fit in at the school and get beat up by the sports teams that I need to start doing drugs. The principal was there too. Well not there there. But he was just like a table or 2 away. Yet he never said anything."

Right away Lucy got more concerned that her daughter was in pocesstion of drugs and under pressure about it.

"You didn't take any of the drugs just to fit in did you?"

Savannah shook her headed and then handed them to her mom. The non opened pack of cigarette then sat there.

"I never even thought about it. When she told about fitting in I knew that I didn't want to be there and that I had to talk to you and dad going to a different school. When you told me about switching school I thought that I could make it not so obvious that I was given drugs as well as told to take them today."

At that moment Lucy was was really proud of her daughter just for not following others and cave under the pressure. More then anything she was glad that Savannah didn't smoke like the others knowing that seh could have just to fit in.

"I'm really glad that you didn't try to fit in by smoking. Even more I'm proud that you didn't something just someone else was it. Don't worry you will started school again at your old school next week. But for the rest of the week you can stay home and help or go over to grandma's and grandpa's to help out. You won't be going back to the school."

Savannah smiled her biggest smile all day and gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry I tried to hide the facts. I should have just told you."

Just then Lucy got a perfect sermon for the week. After tell her daughter that she could help herself to the goodies she headed into the office to get to work.


	7. Back to school and horrible memory

After almost a week at home Savannah,Zach, and Anthony went back to school. All 3 was up before the alarm even went off.

"Zach it's 6:30 in the morning. What's the problem?"Alex asked from her side of the room half asleep and half awake.

"Sorry to wake you. But I'm just really really excited to be going back to school today."

"OK. Please be excited a little bit quieter. I would actually like to sleep if mother nature is."

With that Zach grab his clothing and then tip toed out of the room leaving Alex to her slumber. Then her met Anthony and Savannah down in the kitchen.

"Hey guys. You couldn't sleep either."

"Yup. I'm excited to go back to school. I was thinking about it all night."

"Same here. I couldn't wait to see all my old friends and teachers again."Zach replied as he got some milk for his cerel.

1 hour later everyone was up except for Alex. Savannah, Zach, and Anthony had started to head for school with their cousins as well.

"OK we are going to have to get Alex up some time."Kevin replied as he set some dirty dishes into the sink.

"OK let's give her until 8. Then I can head to work and you'll go help with the business."Lucy suggested as she made another attempt to clean up Kelly and Angelina.

"How about I babysit now and then when school starts at 10 Alex should be up. That way you can get a head start. I know all the emergency numbers and if anything goes really wrong or I really help Alex is right upstairs."Sammy suggested as she set some cups into the sink and grab a towel to help clean up her cousins.

Kevin and Lucy looked at one another unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure about this Sammy?"

"Yup. I don't mind babysitting. It's kind of a hobby of mine. I watch Kimmy all the time. Plus it won't be for that long right. Grandpa is just a call away and Alex is right upstairs. I also know your number by heart so it'll be really easy."

Before they made their decision Lucy and Kevin gave eachother another look.

"OK since we need to get going soon and we you are responsible we'll agree to it. Just this once. Make sure to call if you need something and be really careful taking to grandpa's house."

After leaving Sammy with instructions Lucy and Kevin left for work. 1 hour later Alex come wondering down the stairs all confused.

"Sammy?What are you doing here? Where are my parents? What's going on?"once she spotted them in the living room.

"Umm. Your parents left me in charge until you woke up. They had to go to work. We are to take Kelly and Angelina with us to our grandparents home."

For the rest of the morning Sammy and Alex both plaied with Kelly and Angelina until they had to head over to their grandparents house.

"Sammy you start walking down the street with Kel and Angelin. I will catch up once I do a last minute check and lock the door."Alex told her cousin once they got the girls all ready to go.

For the whole afternoon Kelly and Angelina staided with their grandma while their grandpa schooled Alex and Sammy. At 3 school was out for Alex and Sammy as well everyone else who went to public school. By 3:30 the kitchen was swarming with kids.

"School was aswome. I glad we are going back to our old school."Anthony replied with a mouth full of grandma baked goodies.

"Ummm grandma you make the best treats."Jazmin replied as she reached for more treats before she even finished what was in her mouth.

"Let me guess. Your mom still only know how to make a limited amount of food and none of them include sweets."Annie commented as she tried to stop the kids from eating anymore treats before dinner.

"You got that grandma. Mom can only make very limited things. Anything else it turns into a disaster. Dad is the real cook but he works more then he is at home."Jazmin replied with a hint of sadness that she hardly ever sees her dad.

Everyone was having a great time except Noah. Who was off in the corner of the room by himself nibbling on the brownie he grabbed more then 5 minutes ago. Eric did notice this about Noah and decided to see if he could help.

"Noah you know your parents aren't doing this because they want to. Your dad knows this is something that has to delt with right away. Your aunt was just like you but a high school graduate when things began to go wrong. You are way younger then she was when all this began. Which just makes it worst so your parents are trying to help you in the only way they know how."Eric explained to him once he pulled him out of the room.

"I know. It's just I don't know what to do with my problem. I feel so frustrated and I wish that I was with my parents. But I also know that being with my parents are just going to make things worst."Noah explained on the virge of tears.

"Well everyone in our family will be glad to help. All you need to do is say you need to help. Which in my opinion is the hardest step."

Noah nodded to indicate that he understood before he left the room and headed for the stairs. Just before he reached the stairs he turned around and smiled.

"Grandpa thanks. This talk didn't really solve anything but it was still really nice just to know that when I'm ready I can get the help I need."Noah replied thankfully before he headed up the stairs.

That night every time Noah shut his eyes the horrible memory came flooding back. Finally he decided to give up and just go out to the balcony for some fresh air.

_Vroom Vroom Vroom _

_It looks like Blake is in the lead. He really has his game on today._

_"Wow you are so lucky. You get to have a T.V in your room. Not to machine having food and everything else. My parents will never let me eat in my room let alone have a T.V."_

_"Yeah. But I would trade my life for your life."_

_"Why?"_

_"So my parents will get along for once and many more reasons you will not want to know trust me."_

_Scratch Scrrattccch_

_"Do you want me to let Holiday in?"_

_"Sure. Why not. My mom won't care."_

_"Holiday is so adorable with those floppy ears."_

_"Don't you have Chester?"_

_"Yeah. But you have Holiday who is all yours. Chester si the family dog. Not to machine mom and dad got him because some sick gave him to them so he would have some to take of him."_

_"Oh. I never knew that. Maybe if you ask your parents they will let you have a pet all your own for your birthday or something."_

_"Maybe. But..."Noah replied stopping mid-sentence just as really loud noice came from out the door._

_"What was that?"he asked just before sound came again._

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"_You don't want to know. Just get under the covers and pretend you didn't heard the noice. It's better then knowing."_

_"I'm not a fraidy cat. You can tell me."_

_"Well you know how my dad is a big crazy?"_

_Noah nodded in respond as the same sound came again._

_"Well that would be him with a gun. Drunk and being his usual crazy self. I'm just glad that he isn't hitting me."_

_"What? Your dad has a gun and he hits you?"_

_"Technically yeah. But then sometimes he uses the gun and then he hits."_

_"That's crazy! What if you got hurt? DOesn't your dad or mom care?"_

_"Of course they care but dad is crazy like that he can't help it. Mom told me that he has mental problems. Mom can't leave with me. Dad won't let him that is why I'm allowed to eat in my room and have a T.V here. So that I would be safe."_

_"How could you be safe with a dad who hits you and has a gun with mental problems."_

_"Relax just let dad has his little spell then everything will be back to the way it was."_

_What? I'm getting more confused by the seconds."Noah replied before he dove under the cover._

_"Calm down dad is out there and we are in here. He can't get us. Mom told me so. As long as we are know where near him we will be fine."Theo replied just before they heard a scream._

_"What in the world. Someone got shot. I thought you said that everyone is safe."Noah replied before he headed for the door to leave._

_"You can't go out there. Other wise you will probably end up like whoever was out there. Until my dad is not under his mental spell no one is safe out there."Theo stopped him not wanting to lose his best friend as well as someone he really cared about._

_Noah reached for the phone since Theo won't let him leave._

_"Who are you calling Shields R US. Last time I check there was no such thing."_

_"No. I'm calling 911 someone just got injured this is the perfect time to call for help."Noah replied just before an operator answered his call._

_About 2 minutes after he finished calling for help things outside quiet down. _

_"It should be safe to go out now."Theo replied taking the lead with Holiday close behind him._

_Then once they where in the hall they saw Theo's grandma on the floor with 2 gun shot right though her stomach. If that wasn't bad enough just when they thought that they where safe Theo's dad lunched at Noah with a whip. _

_"Noah look out!"Theo cried as he pushed him out of the way._

_Then right before Noah's eyes for the first time he saw someone getting abused and someone struggling to survive. Minutes later the paramedics arrive to help Theo's grandma and Theo's stopped beating him. That day Noah had many first including the first time he rode in an ambulance as well as seeing someone pass. That day Theo passed out in the ambulance and Theo's grandma passed away in the ambulance. Moments after they got there Theo's mom came speeding in the car from home._

_"Noah. What happened? I got home from work and I get the news that Theo and his grandma are in the hospital?"_

_"Ummm. Theo's dad went crazy. He hit Theo and he had a gun at hand."_

_"I'm sorry you had to see that. Theo doesn't have many friends because of this. He get scared of people really easily."_

_"No problem. If it where me I would be really scard of people too."_

_"Is everyone going to be OK?"_

_"I know that Theo's grandma passed but I don't know about Theo."_

_"I better take you home after we check on Theo that is."_

_Seeing his friends Noah couldn't help but feel helpless. _

_"Noah. Please don't tell anyone about this. Don't let anyone know about what happened today."_

_Noah nodded in response and made a promise to let his secret remain a secret._

Noah continued to look at the stars as this memory came back. Then tears started to pour down his eyes. Even when he is so far away from what happened he still feel so frustrated and sad. He made a promise to keep his best friends secret a secret but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if that was the right thing to do. After staying out in the balcony for 30 minutes Noah decided to head back in side to bed and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Lynsey is 2,extra shift,friends & Noah

_Lucy and Kevin decided to move their family to a bigger house several blocks down. But because the kids new school was not save and didn't have that much bounderies they ended up going back to their old school with their cousin. Matt and Sarah's oldest son has a secret that is driving him crazy and putting him down a dangerous path. But his is unwilling to tell anyone his secret because of his promise to his best friend. So his parents helped him the only way they knew how. By sending to his grandparents as far away from where things went bad as possible. Mary and Carlos send their daughter ,Jazmin, to Glenoak California where their family is on an exchange program. Ruthie and Peter as well as Sandy and Simon are taking turns taking care of Jazmin. At this point Jazmin is staying with Sandy and Simon because Kiara had torn some cartilage ,in an accident, when she was playing with her sister and cousin. Sam and Denise decided to delay Lynsey's 2nd birthday party after the accident to give the kids a chance to recover. They are also planning for the arrive of their second baby due in the mid October. David and Holly are looking forward to all of their son ,Clayton, first._

* * *

_In Glen Oak: (Sam and Denise)_

"Already. Everything is almost ready for the party."Sam comment as he finished blowing up the last of the ballons.

"Hey baby. Everything looks great. Now all that is left is finishing up the cake and treats."Denise replied as she came in with Lynsey clung to her hip.

As soon as Lynsey saw her dad she starts to fuss and stick out her hand indicating she wants her dad to hold her.

"Here I'll take her and put her down for a nap."Sam said as he took Lynsey so she would stop fussing.

"Alright. That will give me time to finish the food for hte party and get Lynsey all charged up for her party."Denise replied before she gave her daughter a kiss and head into the livingroom.

After 30 minutes Lynsey is sound asleep in her crib and Sam came down stairs to help. But after about 30 more minutes of cooking Denise was really tired and went to take a nap too. That left Sam with finishing the cake and treats. In about 2 hours after she was put down Lynsey woke up. At 2 everyone starts to arrive but the food isne't finished, Denise is still napping, and pretty much the only thing that is really isthe party decorations. Lucky Sam's parents are first to show up and agrees to lend a hand and not long after Denise's parents shows up. In about an hour everyone has arrived here and are ready to celebrate.

"OK Noah look I know that you have something bugging you but just for today put it aside and lets have a good late celebration of your cousin,Lynsey's second birthday."Eric and Annie told Noah before the party started.

"Hey Lynsey you want to play Ring around the Rosie?"Savannah asked her cousin once everyone arrived and the party has offically started.

Lynsey gave a small nodd and then her cousins led her too the living room to form a really big circle so everyone can join in. After playing countless times everone starts to get bored so they switch from Ring around the Rosie to London Bridge. Everyone plaied different games for about 2 hours before Denise finally woke up and came downstairs. By that time everyone is ready for treats and cake.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy bithday to Lynsey. Happy birthday to you."everyone sang and clap as Sam comes out with a cake that has a princess, castle, and Happy Birthday Princess on it.

"Cakey!"Lynsey screams as soon as she sees her dad with the princess cake.

"Yeah Lynsey that's your birthday cake. Can you make a wish and blow out the candles."Denise instructs her daughter once Sam set the cake on the table and the song was sung.

For a moment Lynsey looks at the cake and then she start to try blow out the candles.

"Can't do it."Lynsey said after trying twice and getting no where.

"OK get ready. Mommy and I are going help you this time. We are going to blow out both those candles OK."

Lynsey nodded and she got ready to try again.

"Already. 3 2 1. Blow."Denise instructs just before both the candles went out.

"Alright. Great job Lynsey. Way to go."the whole family cheers once the candle where out.

With all the attention Lynsey let out a cheer of victory too. Not long after pieces of cake started to make their way around the table. Then cake starts to fly around the room when Noah decides to let Anthony have a taste of his cake. By the end of having cake the living room is fill with cake from the ceiling to the floor, from the north end to the south end.

"Sam we are so sorry. We'll help you clean after the party."all the adults said as soon as the kids have settled down and are outside playing and getting some fresh air.

"Hey no problem. Denise and I already knew something like this was probably going to happen so we already plan for it. But more people cleaning will get the job done faster so thanks."Sam replied as he clears the plates and utinsals.

In about another 2 hours the party is pretty much over. By 8 almost 9 most of the kids are all wiped out and sound asleep. Everyone is glad because by now they knew that Noah was back here because something is bothering him and he wasn't himself but today it was like the Noah that they knew was back that whatever was going on isn't bothering him anymore. Everyone was glad to see the Noah that they knew even if it was just for 1 day. To them this is a sign that Noah is trying his best to deal with whatever is bothering him and this sign is enough to give everyone hope that Noah will eventually be able to completly deal with whatever was bothering him.

* * *

_New York:(Mary and Carlos)_

Huddling together Mary, Carlos, Charlie, and Esperanza are watching a movie and enjoying themsleves when the phone rang.

"Hola Rivara residencia. Se trata de Charlie."Charlie said in spanish half paying attention to the movie and half paying attention to the phone call.

Moments later Charlie hands the phone to his dad.

"Papa es tu jefe."Charlie said as he hands the phone to his dad before turning his full attention to the movie again.

Several minutes later Carlos gets up and puts the phone away.

"What is it that your boss wanted?"Mary asks as Carlos heads for the stairs.

"Ummm. There is a new person at work and the boss wants me to show her how things work. So he ask me to show up at work as over time to show her around and stuff. I didn't that it that it is such a bad idea so I told him that I could come in and work the extra shift."

10 minutes later Carlos is out the door heading to work. At work things aren't that much busier then usual.

"Carlos this is Eliza. Eliza this is Carlos. He is one of our best workers here. He will be showing you how things work so if you have any questions you can ask him over the next few days."

With that Carlos get to work and Eliza starts to follow him around.

"Hay algo que te pueda ayudar con?"Carlos finally screams out in spanish after she follows him for the whole shift.

Taken back Eliza stopped for a moment.

"Ummmm. Sorry I just wanted to see how things work around here. You speak spanish very well."

"Thanks. If you want to know how things work around here you can just ask. You don't have to follow me around like a dog."

"OK then. I'll try and remember that. You want to go and gab a cup of coffee?"Eliza asked as she goes to get her things from the locker.

"Ummm. Esta usted interesado en hacer un nuevo amigo o esta interesado in mi?"Carlo asks after he take a minute to get over the shock of the question.

Eliza just stood there trying to figure out the parts that she doesn't understand from what Carlos said.

"You don't speak spanish that well do you?"

Eliza gave a small responce by nodding her head. Afterwards she started to head for the exit.

"Forget that I asked anything. I better just go."Eliza said before she head out the door.

But Carlos stops her before she could get to far.

"Eliza wait. There is nothing wrong with making a new friend."Carlos calls after her and just like that they head out to hang out together.

From coffee they head to a movie and from the movies they head to a late dinner.

"Mama tenia Papa siempre te llaman de vuelts?"Charlie asks his mom 4 hours after Carlos left for work.

"No not yet. But I'll keep calling him to find what happened."Mary replied once she finish calling her husband for what seems like the thousand time.

"Mama cuando Papa sale de trabajar de nuevo?"Esperanza asked her mom as she comes down the stairs for a snack.

While Mary is trying to get a hold of Carlos he is out enjoying himself with Eliza.

"So you have kids? What are their names?"Carlos asks during dinner as their drinks came.

"Yeah. I have a 8 year old daughter, Naomi, and Damian who just turned 5 about 2 weeks ago. What about you? You have any kids?"

"Yup. Charlie who is 16 and then there are the twins, Jazmin and Esperanza, who just turned 12 last month."Carlos replied with a mouth full of salad.

All night Carlos and Eliza staid up talking and laughing. All night while Carlos and Eliza were out together Mary tried to call Carlos on his cell to many times to count. After being out together for the whole night they headed into work together. Then after work they had lunch together before Carlos finally headed home but only cause he needed a change of clothing.

"All night? You had to work all night. You couldn't take 2 minutes to call me and tell me."Mary asks Carlos as soon as he came through the door.

Carlos thought a moment before he could find an answer.

"Ummm. Last night. After I work the late shift I decided that I should get another cup of coffee on the way home. After drinking the coffee I didn't feel sleepy so I went to the movie which after I got really hungry. So I went to grab a late dinner."

"Alright then what you are saying is that you didn't sleep at all last night because of a cup of coffee. Then you were able to pull through work without getting in trouble for falling asleep? Do I look stupid to you Carlos. Why don't you try tell me the truth."

"Umm what I tell is the truth but after the dinner I headed to the park for a bit but the time got away from me. So I just drove to work and rest for about 3 hours before heading in to work."

"Where did you sleep back in the storage room?"

"Nope. I slept in the car."

"Then what about your phone? Did you leave it stuffed in your locker with the rest of your dirty clothing?"

"Ummm. Lets see. I left my phone in the car when I went for coffee. Then I turned it off during the movie and forgot to open it again until this morning. Then this morning I didn't look at any of my miss calls or anything like that since I was running late. I just shoved in my locker with the rest of my stuff until the end of my shift."

Mary doesn't full believe him but she had a feel that this is all that she will be able to get out of him for now. So she decides to just drop the subject for now and pry again in anything like this ever happen a second time. Not that she was say that it would but then again there is something about Carlos right now that is giving Mary a really bad feeling.

"I have a feeling that this is all your are going to tell me. Since what you told me is something that I guess could have happen to anyone every now and then there really is no reason for me to not believe you at this point. Next time call if you know that you aren't going to be back. Even if you find out really really late. I was really worried so was Esperanza and Charlie."Mary replied before she started to head for the stairs.

"OK got it. I'll make sure to give you a call if stay out all night."

"Oh and if I find out that you didn't tell me the truth you have another thing coming. You will want to give Jazmin a call at Simon and Sandy's place. She called and Esperanza told her you never came home."Mary told Carlos just before she disappaired upstairs to get some rest.

* * *

_New York: (Matt and Sarah)_

Leah passed the sign that read Marshell Preschool without even noticing as she bounded up the stairs 2 by 2.

"Mommy come on. Daddy we have to hurry today is music day."

Moments later they came to the front door of the school.

"Morning Leah. Please come in. Once we had a chance to say good-bye to your parents, come over tothe circle and I'll introduce you to our new student."Leah's teacher, , said once she saw Leah come in.

Leah quickly said good-bye to Matt and Sarah and headed to the circle to ..

"Leah this is our new student Nathan Hannes. Nathan this is Leah Camden. Why don't you guys get to know eachother."

"You speak Hebrew?"Nathan asks as he get something from his bag.

"Just a bit. My mom is teaching me. I'm part Hebrew and part Christian."

"That's cool. I'm part Hebrew and part Mexican. But I speak Hebrew better then Spanish. Though I'm hoping that will some how change soon."Nathan replied as he took sips from his water bottle.

"Umm Nathan want me to show you where to put your bag. Then I can show you where the arts and craft center."

"Sure why not. At my old preschool you either carry your bag or throw it in a pill with everyone else. Also the arts and craft center was lame. I usually color at home where there are more colors and that is just for starters."

"Well don't worry. You have your own hook for your coat and a cubby for everything else. The art center has so many colors that you can't use them all in your pictures. Plus they have paint, clay, and probably anything else you can make art out of."

"Great. Art is my favorite subject in school. I guess it's cause I love to be creative and I always have ideas for new pictures."

"Art is my favorite suject too. But I like it cause it give me another way to expess my thoughts and feelings."

With that they both started drawing and laughing. Just like that Nathan and Leah became friends.

"Hey what are you making? It's so pretty."Nathan asked after they started color for maybe 20 minutes.

"This is for my brother, Noah. He is sick. That is why he getting help from my grandparents."

"Can't your parents help him?"

"My parents said that staying here is making Noah worst. So he is sent away to other family who can help."

"That is kind of weird. I don't really get it."

"Neither do I. All I know is that he is having trouble that he can't deal with it in New York."

"Wow I thought that only really big kids have those troubles."

"He is really big. Noah is 12 and so is Joal. They are identical twins. Only way to tell them apart is Noah has blue eyes and Joel has green eyes. Also Noah and Joel each have a locket with a N or a J depending on their names. Just like me."

"Wow. So you are the youngest?"

"Yup. I know my brothers are much older then me. That has it's up and downs."

"I have a baby sister, Janice, she is 2. There is also Makayla who is the 6 month old baby. I'm 4 almost 5."

"Me too. My birthday is in 2 months."

After talking and talking to Nathan for the whole morning Mary came to pick Leah up in the early afternoon.

"Hey Leah. Thanks for being my friend. Oh and I hope your brother gets well soon."Nathan calls after Leah as she left.


	9. Nickname, School,and Clayton grows up

_Sam and Denise through a birthday party for their daughter,Lynsey's, second birthday. Noah acted like his old self at the party which threw everyone for a loop. But they were also glad since this means that Noah will be able to deal with whatever is bothering him. Carlo is asked to work a double shift _

_then after the shoft he hangs with a new girl employ all night. Mary tries to reach him all night and when he finally comes home she demanded some answers. Carlos told her half of what happened and left out the part about the girl employ. There is a new kid in Leah's class named Nathan. Nathan and Leah became fast friends and hung out all day_

__

* * *

_Matt and Sarah:_

"Hey Leah. Do you want to play tag?"Nathan asked her a week later in school.

Right away Leah started running as far as she can and said something as she left.

"OK Nathan we'll play tag. But you are it."Leah replied as she got further and further away.

"Hey no fair. You got a head start."Nathan called after her as Leah started up the stairs to the slide.

After playing for about 5 minutes Ms. Wetstone, Leah and Nathan's teacher, came out to find Leah.

"Ms. Jamieson can you help me get Leah Camden please?"Ms. Wetstone asks Ms. Jamieson, her teacher's assistant.

"Sure. Hold on for a minute."Ms. Jamieson told her as she went to get Leah by the swings.

5 minutes later Leah was in a room with her teacher while everyone was outside.

"Leah please take a seat. I just want you to answers some questions for me. Now it's OK if you don't know the answers."Ms. Wetstone instructed as soon as Leah came in.

With that Leah does as she is told and took a seat on the chair next to her teacher. Once Leah is seated her teachers began to show her a series of shapes and ask her to identify the ones she knows. Right away Leah begins to name all the shapes and the same thing happens when the teacher shows a series of number from 1 to 10 to Leah.

"That was really really good Leah. Now I'm going to show you some colors. We are just doing what we are before. Ready?"

Leah nods and again she names the color with any problems what so ever.

"Alright Leah. The last thing I'm going to show you is the alphabet. This is just going to be like before. So do your best and don't get scared if you don't know them."

Leah get through it with no problems and then the teacher ask Leah to write her name the best she can. Afterwards Ms. Wetstone give Leah a treat for a really good effort and job well done. Nathan rejoins Leah for story time once all the kids came back into the classroom.

"Smiley why did the teacher ask you to come back into the classroom?"Nathan ask Leah once they where on the carpet.

"What did you call me?"

"Smiley. It's my nickname for you because you always make me laugh and smile. You don't like it?"

"I like it. But since you call me Smiley can I call you Moonbeam?"

"Sure I like it. Your nickname will be Smiley and mine is Moonbeam."

On that note Leah and Nathan both sat and listen to the story then headed to the table for snacks.

"Smiley do you want to read another story from the shelf."Nathan asked as he finished his juice and cookies.

Leah thought for the moment before she answered"Yeah I would love to read another story before nap time."

After reading 2 stories it was nap time and Leah could barely keep her eyes open. After nap time the kids had free time and before long Mary came to pick Leah up from school.

"Moonbeam can you come over and play at my apartment this weekend?"Leah asked Nathan as she was getting her book bag.

"If my parents and yor parents are OK with it I don't see why not. It sounds fun."

"See you tomorrow Moonbeam."Leah calls over her shoulders as she follows her aunt out to her car.

* * *

_Ruthie and Peter:_

Kiara slowly comes down the stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie. You ready to go back to school?"Peter asked her daughter as he finished making breakfast.

Kiara stops for a moment and then gives her dad a small unconfined nod. Then Ruthie comes down the stairs with Kimberly in her arms and Samantha follows right behind her.

"You are nerves to go back to school huh?"Ruthie asked Kiara as she sits Kimberly in her high chair.

Kiara nodds as Peter starts to to finish up the pancakes and starts to set them at the table for everyone to eat.

"Hey Kiara no worries. Tony and Carol are in the same school."Samantha replied as she grabs berries and syrup to use as toppings for the pancake and waffles.

Then everyone but Kiara starts to grab some pancakes and toppings. Kiara just pokes at her food and then slowly takes a really small bite.

"Kiara you need to eat something before going to school."Peter tells Kiara after she repeats the actions 5 times.

"I'm not that hungry daddy. I'm too nerves to eat."Kiara replies as she repeats the action for the sixth time.

"Kiara you love going to school and hanging out with your friends. What are you so nerves about?"Ruthie asked as she stops Kimberly from making a big mess.

"It's going to be really different at school. There is still a whole lot of stuff that I can't do because I'm on crutches. Plus the kids at school are going to laugh at me because I can't do anything without help."Kiara replied as Samantha helps clear the table.

"OK sweetie your cousins are in the same school so if you need any help I'm sure they won't have a problem with it. Also if anyone laughs because you are on crutches then that is their problem not yours. It won't be forever just for another 3 weeks."Ruthie advised her daughter as the back door opens and in comes a whole group of kids.

All the kids starts to grab for the food that is left over on the table and talking with their mouth full. In between bites and talking to each other they thank their aunt and uncle for the food. Setting down their bags all the kids take a seat and chill out before they continue on to school. Ruthie offers drinks to the kids once they are finished and Peter takes Kimberly away from the group of kids playing with her to get her changed.

"You kids better get to school. You don't want to be later."Peter tells the kids when he returns with Kimberly.

With that all the kids get up and heads for their bags.

"Hey Kiara you will want to take these with you in case there are some kids who like to draw."Peter whispers to his daughter as he hands her a set of markers.

"Why daddy? The kids are just going to make fun of me."

"When I was about your age I fell and broke my leg. 1 week later I went back to school and the kids where all lining up to sign my cast and tell me to get well soon."Peter replied in a whisper to his daughter as her face lights up.

"Thanks daddy. See you later."Kiara calls over her shoulder as she heads out the door and follow her cousins.

* * *

_David/Holly:_

Walking slowly a 2 year old continues to build his tower taller and taller. Then as he turns around the tower wobbles for a couple of seconds and then it falls causing him to turn around.

"No. My boks!"he squeals as he begins to pick up the blocks.

Right away Holly runs in to make sure that he is OK.

"Clayton why did you scream?"Holly asked her son once she was in the room.

"My boks fells."Clayton replied as he begins to rebuild the tower.

"Clay I know you want to play with your blocks but it's almost time for you to take a nap. So lets start puting away all your toys. Then we can get them out again when you wake up."Holly saids to Clayton as he starts to yawn and rub his eyes.

Once all the toys are cleaned Clayton is more then ready for a nap. He literally falls asleep on the couch and Holly carries him up to his crib. For the next two hours Holly get a chance to catch up on house chores while Clayton takes a map. Then once he wakes up rather then calling his mom Clayton starts to try and climb out of his crib again. After about 3 minutes of trying and going really slowly Clayton was out and he bolts for the door out of the room. As Holly passes by the living room when she notices that Clayton is on the couch with his special teddy bear.

"Clay how did you get out of your crib?"Holly asks as she slowly made her way to him.

"I climb like moky."Clayton replies and starts to act like a monkey.

Then he began to act like a variety of different animals. After a couple of minutes Holly stops Clayton from acting like an more animals for a snack. After snack Clayton and Holly play in the living room for 30 minutes before David returns from work.

"Hey Clayton. Did you have fun with mommy today?"David asks as he picks up Clayton.

"I moky and pidy."Clayton replies as he clings on to his dad.

"Your were a monkey and a spider huh?"David asks as Holly gets up from the ground.

Clayton nods and then Holly gives David a kiss.

"If you are wondering why Clayton is calling himself a spider and monkey it's cause he climb out of his crib all by himself after his nap today."Holly tells David half happy and also half sad.

On hearing this David is speechless with surprise that Clayton is doing something that Holly and he both thought that wouldn't happen for another at least a couple of months.

"Hey you are getting to be such a big boy. You think that you can show daddy how you climb out of that crib later?"David asks after a moment of being shocked.

Then David sets Clayton on the ground and both parents play with him for a bit before they start dinner. After playing with Clayton for about 30 minutes Holly went to go start dinner while David stays to play with Clayton. About 1 hour later dinner is ready and but that only last for 20 maybe 30 minutes.

"Clayton you need to eat your spaghetti and not play with your food please."Holly said as she tried to help her son get some food in his mouth. But Clayton decides that it would be a good idea to wear his dinner on his head and flipped the bowl onto his head like a hat.

"Oh no. Clayton that is a big no-no. You are suppose to eat the food."David said before he takes him upstairs to clean him up while Holly stay downstairs to clean up the mess. About 30 minutes later David comes back down to help Holly with the mess.

"David where is Clayton?"Holly asks as soon as David comes into the kitchen.

"Upstairs in his crib. I figure that he was probably tired so I put him down a little early tonight."David replies as the phone rang. Right away David heads for it as Holly heads for the stairs.

"I'm just going to go up stairs to give Clayton a good night hug and kiss."Holly tells David as he answers the phone.

It is about 11 when David and Holly finally got some time to themselves. The first thing they did is plop down on the couch and after that neither of them wants to move.

"I'm tired. Having a child in the terrible 2's can really tire you out."Holly comments as they turn the tv on.

"Yeah. But at the same time it seem like just yesterday Clayton started crawling and talking. Now he is climbing, walking, and pretty soon he will be starting nursery school. When that day comes we will be wishing that he was still in his terrible 2's just so we could be with him all day."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It does seem like Clayton is growing up fast. I was thinking that maybe we could have a family day out or something. We should also start video taping and taking pictures so we will never forget all those special moments."

"That sounds like a great idea. We could also show it to Clayton when he gets older and he could know what he was like at this age."

With that they decide to check on Clayton and then head to bed.

"Hey sweet are you going to come to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."David replies as he continues to stare a the crib.

David couldn't help but just stand there and watch as Clayton peacefully in the crib. David knows that this is going to be the last moments that Clayton is going to be in a crib. With the next couple of days Clayton will be in a big kids bed instead of a crib. Then it won't be long before he begins do a lot more big kids things.

"I'm always going to be there for you Clayton. No matter where I am or how big you get. I'm always going to be there."David whispers to Clayton just before he leaves the nursery. As David leaves the nursery he saw something that made his day. As he was sleeping Clayton heard what his dad said and he smiles in his sleep.


	10. Just another day, missing, kidnapped

__

_After being friends for a whole week Leah and Nathan decides to give each other nicknames. Nathan begins to call Leah, Smiley and Leah begins to call Nathan, Moonbeam. Ruthie and Peter sends Kiara back to school on crutches after letting her rest a week at home. Clayton climbs out of his crib after his nap in the afternoon. This helps David and Holly realize how fast Clayton is growing up and they decide to do more things as a family as well as video tape to help remember Clayton at this age. That night before David heads to bed he promise Clayton that no matter what he was always going to be there for him. Clayton hears this while he is sleep and gives a smile in his sleep._

__

_

* * *

_

_Sam/Denise:_

_Thump Thump Thump_

Lynsey giggles as she thumps up the second flight of stairs. Then she charges into the closest room and Sam follows close behind her.

"There you are Princess. You are just full of energy today. How about we get you dressed and then we can go to the park."

Right away Lynsey make a be line for the door. But Sam catches her and put her shoes on her.

"Alright. We are all ready to go to the park."Sam said pretending to not know that they needed the baby bag or her shoes.

Lynsey giggles at how silly her dad was being.

"No Dada. Shoes."

"Oh your are correct. We still need our shoes. Can you think of anything else that we might need. I can't think of anything."

"Boba and nak and jakie and baggie."

"Alright. Lets go get those items so we can head to the park."

After spending a hour at the park Sam took Lynsey to get some ice cream before heading home. By 8 Lynsey was sound asleep in her crib and her parents has the night to themselves.

"I can't believe that in several months things are going to completely change."Denise whispers to Sam as they are checking on Lynsey.

"Well it's not like we weren't planning on having any more kids."Sam whispers back as they leave Lynsey sleeping in her crib with the monitor on.

"I know. But we planned to have more kids when we have a bigger place and Lynsey is going to school for at least half the day."Denise replies with a really worry look on her face.

"Not everything is planned. We have a couple of months to find a place. I'm sure that everything will work out."Sam replies as they both start to get ready for some rest after a long day.

"Alright. But we have to start house hunting tomorrow. There is no way we can fit anybody else in here whether we want to or not."Denise said half asleep and half awake.

* * *

_Lucy/Kevin:_

Running around Anthony tags his friend and then starts to run in the other direction. Savannah watches her baby brother as he giggles and runs from is friend as fast as he can.

"There is no way that is Savannah sitting on the bench. If anything she should be at the mall trying on outfits for the dance."a girl said to the group of people that is right behind her.

"It does look a lot like Savannah though."a kid replies before they all start to head towards her to get a closer look.

Closer and closer the group slowly gets to the entrance of the park. They couldn't believe that Savannah was really sitting there watching Anthony play.

"Savannah?"one of the girls finally asks after watching her watch her brother for a couple of minutes.

Turning around for 1 second Savannah is more then surprise to see her school mates at the park.

"What are you guys doing here Evelina?"she asks as she does a double take in the other direction to make sure her brother is OK.

As all the kids gathers in a circle Savannah gets up from the bench and puts her hands in her pockets.

"Passing by the park is the only way..."Evelina begins but Savannah stops her when she notices that Anthony isn't around from the corner of her eyes.

"Hold that thought Evelina."Savannah interrupts her as she tries to spot her brother.

Then she starts to head for the hiding place she knows about in the bushes and trees. The group of kids tries to follow her as she looks all around.

"What are you trying to find Savannah?"a girl asks with a bit of annoyance in her vioce.

"My baby brother. He was here a second ago. I'm trying to see if he is playing hide and seek with his friends or something."Savannah answers without taking her focus away from what she is doing.

"Zach is going to be 12 this coming Christmas. How much looking after can a 12 year old boy need?"Evelina asks trying to keep from laughing.

"Not Zach, Anthony. He just turned 6 like 2 almost 3 months ago. So he does need a lot of looking after."

Savannah is now starting to get worry that her brother is no where to be found. Savannah school mates leaves not that long after that, leaving Savannah to deal with the problem at hand. After searching the whole park Savannah knows that she needs to ask her family for help.

"Grandma can you come to the park with everyone who is with you please. It's really, really, really, important."

Annie hangs her phone up right away and gathers everyone in the car. With in 10 minutes they are all at the park and everyone piles out. Everyone splits up to find Savannah who is sitting on the bench trying not to cry.

"Savannah what happened? Where is Anthony?Mom told me that you took him here to play and burn off some energy with his friends."Zach asks once they found Savannah sitting on the bench.

"That's the problem. Anthony is probably in a whole lot of trouble. I had my eye on him but when I turned around for 2 seconds I notice that he was missing from the corner of my eyes. I tried to find him but he is no where to be found."Savannah explains as she tries to force back the tears.

Everyone is completely speechless and motionless. No one knows where to begin or how to grasp the fact that Anthony could have been kidnapped if he wasn't in the park.

"OK Savannah I think that calling us is not going to do much. Unfortunately you need to call your parents and tell them what happened. Everything will work out."

After calling her parents they both rush back from work and everyone start to search near the park. But unfortunately the weren't able to find him and they had to go home without him that night.

"I'm a horriable big sister. I can't every keep track of a 6 year old."Savannah keeps telling herself that when they got home.

"Anna you aren't a horrible big sister. You are aswome but you made a mistake."Alex comfort her sister the best she could.

"Yeah a mistake that could cause Anthony his life."Savannah replied as she started to cry.

"Everything will be fine. Anthony will turn up. We will continue to look tomorrow."Zach replies as Kelly and Angelin gives Savannah a hug.

That night no one is really able sleep. Everyone is worrying about Anthony and wondering where he is.

* * *

_Anthony:(Several hours ago)_

Anthony giggles and tries to run faster as his friend gains on him.

"Dude you're shoes are untied."Anthony's friends points out when they decide to take a break.

Carefully Anthony gets up and heads for Savannah. But his friends stop him on his tracks.

"Anthony where are you going? It's an untie shoelace."

"I need to ask Savannah to help me retie it. I don't know how to tie my shoes yet."

Right away one of his friends bends down and reachs for the shoelace.

"What are you doing?"Anthony asks in confusion.

"Tieing your shoe is easy. You lace one under the other and then make a bunny ear with each lace. Loop one ear throw the hole and then you pull. It's just that easy."Anthony's friend explains as he ties Anthonys' shoes for him.

"Thanks Haunter. Lets play red light, green light."Anthony suggests as he starts head the other way once his shoes where tied.

Everyone else began to form a line as Anthony counts. Moments later a guy comes over to Anthony and Anthony takes several steps back.

"Hey there is nothing to be afraid off. I'm just a friend. I'm not going to hurt you."he tries to reassure Anthony as he takes another couple steps back and takes a couple a couple of steps forward.

Anthony notice when Savannah looked this way just moments ago and he looks her way again to see if she noticed. But the only thing he saw was Savannah talking to some school friends. He continues to back away as the guy continues to come towards him. At this point his friends are all frozen with fear and when he finally back all the way to them he tell them to run as he tries to do the same. But with one quick, swift motion the guy grabs Anthony before he could get too far.

"Now. Lets go shall we."he said with Anthony at hand.

"SAVANNAH! SAV..."Anthony shouts to his sister for help. But after calling her once his month was covered by the kidnapper and he was wisked away. He was thrown into the back of a car and then speed away.

"Buckle up kid. I don't need a ticket."the kidnapper informs Anthony when they got a good distence away from the park.

"You are already going to get a ticket with or with out me buckling up because of the speed limit Einstein."Anthony grumbled.

"If I were you I will shut it or I can personally make sure you never talk again."

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"That is for me to know and to find out. If you corporate then things should be really easy going. If not then you wouldn't want to know what happens."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent and uneventful. The only thing that Anthony could do was hope that his family could find him where ever he was being taken.


End file.
